Koujimon: A Curse on Humanity
by Masaki5289
Summary: What would it be like if ever since you were born, people hated you and the treated you horribly. You don't do anything to deserve it, you just murdereat your brother. People say you are demon, but your really half digimon, half human.
1. Chapter 1 Curse of Humanity

Koujimon - Chapter 1  
Curse of Humanity

** Author's note :** Dispite it being in set in year 2000, this is suppose to  
have a very futuristic setting. You know with all the inventions and  
technology. I simply chose the 2004 year for the purpose of having the  
Digimon tv show on tv. I origianlly set the year to 3494 (or something  
around that) and then realized that digimon wouldn't even be on tv the  
(well, duh). And since the showing of Digimon on tv is crucial to this story, I decided to just take all the stuff from the future and put it in 2004. Well anyway just wanted to clear confusion, I hope I didn't make any  
o.0 please enjoy and review!  
  
Hello my name is Masaki Kouji. I guess you could say I was never really a normal kid. I was unlike all the others. I had difficulty in almost everything. I was hated. I wasn't smart, good looking, or even athletic. I hated going to school. Ever since I was little I knew people hated me. My parents thought I was a curse to them; a plege from God Himself, punishing them for something unknown. They never told me exactly what they did, but often they would refer to their "forbidden love and sacrifice."  
They mentioned that when I was born there was something that I did. Something horrible and I that I should be eternally punished. I have no idea what I did, but I am truely sorry for whatever it was. How can they blame me for something I don't know about? When I was born it was year 2004, I was born in Tokyo, Japan, and everyone, but me, knows what happened! Am I really such a demon? I don't even know what I did, and yet I feel remorce and sorrow... It feels like I did something terrible, but... well...  
Anyway there's nothing about me that looks different, well, except for my eyes. They are regular brown and such, but people see something when they look at them. It scares them. They say I have the eyes of a demon! Sure my eyes look a little bit different, but their nothing to be afreid of! I'm nothing to be afraid of...  
Ever since my first day of school I knew I was different. Not only in intelligence and social skills, but I had one thing they didn't... I felt it. Growing inside of me. I never realized what it was though until I became 12. Oh boy, was it hell that year in school. That's when things got unbearably, miserbly, untalorable. Kids often beat me up. Teachers hated me and dispite their good reputation they did horrible, unimaginable things to me. I couldn't tell anyone about this... No one would listen! I had no friends, my parents of course wouldn't care (they would think I deserved it), and law officials wouldn't believe me because I had no proof.  
  
I remember when I very around 9 or so I had a brother (he was around 17). He would babysit me when my parents were gone. I don't know what happened to him though. All I remeber was that he was watching me one night and the next morning he vanished! I was too little to remember the details, but I felt horrible, guilty for some reason. My parents were furious with me! They thought I did something too him. And since the body was missing they demanded I show them where it was. I was so scared! How could they accuse me? I was only a 9 year old.. When the police arrived they suspected me too, saying stuff like "We should've know you do something like this!" and "We should have killed you when you were born! We should have know you commit murder. What you did at the hospital the day of your birth should have proved you were devil's spawn! What's next!?" Later that day they found portions of the body in several places. In my room, the bath room, my parents wardrobe, and the oven. They decided to take and examin me down at the jail. I pleaded, but it wasn't good enough. When I got there I was stripped, examined everywhere for mutations or growths (they thought they would find horns or a tail). I was cold, embarrased, I really felt like and animal now... and yet, that was still not enough. They X-rayed me. When they X-rayed my stomach they grew silent. They were shocked by something. I find out later that for some reason there were portions of my brother's body in my stomach. How did that happen!! I felt sick I instantly threw up, which was gross. It was a mixture of Crap'N Crunch, pieces of chewed internal organs and a whole mess of blood.  
  
I don't remeber much after that day execpt now I lived in a new room at my house. My parents cleaned out the basement and moved my stuff (I didn't have much a bed and well that's all I had...). I sat down there forever only leaving to go to school. They opened the door slightly to drop a container of food. It was usually the same thing sandwiches and lukewarm tomatoe soup. It horribly unsanitary. I couldn't even leave to go to the bathroom. In those situations I made do with what I had. And what I had was bucket and a window...  
One day as I woke up I remebered that that day was special. It was my birthday! I was 12. Of course I got no presents on my birthday so I quietly got dressed for school. School was always horrible. It did mean I get out of that room, but here I was tortured. Not just by the kids, but by the teachers, which was far worse. I always made failing grades. I just didn't care to. I doubt the teachers would give me any even if I did do good though. I remember I always had the taste of blood in my mouth. Everyone hit me all the time. One day I remembered was so gruesome. That day a group of boys in my class dragged me to the boys' bathroom. Usually I avoid it at all cost because I knew what would happen if I went in there. I knew oh so well that they would do horrible thing in the privacy of the bathroom. And that day all my fears came into reality. Four them. They all ganged up on me, dragged me in there, and the torture began. They thought it was so much fun... Then it started happening on occaisions then it was scheduled... Now I really hated school.  
One day after coming home from school, from the attacks, and above all the teachers (who were even worse then the group of boys) that I was greeted with something good. I went to my room and saw that now there was a small tv in there. I stared at it curiously and turned it on. I was astonished! Later my mom came in and told me that they decided to get me one because of some bull shit reason. I knew what the real reason was though. They realized with me up here alone, doing nothing, that my something would grow. And they thought I would started doing my "evil." I didn't care though. They could think what they liked. I was happy because now I had something to do!  
I watched and watched and became very interested in a paticular show called Digimon. I watched it over and over, everytime it came on. My favorite were the Tamers. I so longed to be one. I idolized them. I really scared myself sometimes. It started seeming that I was becoming one. I really became obsessed and that became a problem at school. People hated me worse.  
All of my papers had digimon drawn on them. I even created my own digimon. I learned all the details about all the digimon and it became a part of my life. The only thing I enjoyed. At school when we were required to use computers I played digimon games. I stored and collected digimon data and using the technology we had to create A.I, I made a digimon. I started making even more digimon. I soon longed to be with them, to be them. The teachers had to rip me from the chair and out of the room because I would stay all day in there. It didn't feel like I was a Tamer, it felt more like I was digimon strange enough. I didn't want to help them digivolve anymore, I wanted to digivolve. It was like I was turning into some beast. Everyone noticed it too.  
One day after my scheduled attacks (which this time were horribly, unbarable) I ran. I ran toward the computer room, crying my eyes out. I left my clothes in the bathroom. This was the one time I actully escaped. I didn't care that I was running down a hall in a japanese school naked. I was free, running, crying, breathing hard. I smashed through stuff and was wild and crazy like an animal. Something was calling me. I was never this strong. I was very masculine now. Swelling and furious with rage. I (or more likely "it" at this time) didn't feel like myself. As I ran down the hall toward the computer room I saw the reflection on the glass doors. My eyes... They were as if I had the eyes of a wolf. They were blood red, and full of rage. My muscles where bigger. I noticed while I was running, I was hunched over. My hands were huge, my legs were huge, my arms, chest, and groin areas we enormous. I knew now that this was that something inside of me. A power, a form like no other. It took all this time for it to finally show itself. I quickly rushed to the computer room. The iresistible urge of longing to be a digimon was building. As I neared, there was a strange, blue glow coming from the room. I walked in side and in the far back a computer monitor was on. Infront was a huge portal! In side of that was mixture of swirling colors. Instantly I raced toward it! I just knew I had to enter what ever dimension it would lead me too. I knew this would lead me to the Digital World. Unlike the others I didn't need a digivice. I don't know why, maybe it was because in this form I am a digimon and I have the power to open portals? I don't know, all I knew was that this is where I needed to be. I made it through and I felt myself falling. Faster and faster I fell. I felt myself turn back into the weak, skinny kid I was. Then a loud crashing sound came. I then lay motionless on what seemed like grass. I felt warmth on my whole body and decided to rest. I couldn't move because I was so drained. As I laid there I heard footsteps. Something walking up to me. I wish I could have looked, but then I fell unconscious...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Next chapter: The Adventure Begins


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

Koujimon - Chapter 2  
The Adventure Begins  
  
Hours later I awoke in a strange place. I was on a bed, inside a house or hut. It was quite dark and a strange creature was towering over me. I was still exhausted and could barely see, but the creature didn't seem to be a threat. It was like it was taking care of me. I adjusted my eyes and and sat up ,when finally the creature spoke. "So, how did you come here?" said a strange voice. "You took quite a fall! I was suprised you were still breathing." The creature was now sniffing at me. Feeling a little stronger now, I managed to speak. "Well... I umm..." I choked. I could barely say anything, for my throat was dry. "I found a portal....and the next the I knew I was here; in the Digital World..." I looked at the creature, he looked familiar. He was most definately a digimon of some sort. The digimon looked at me curiously. "Wow.. It always amazes me how you humans can get into this place. You aren't the first human we had here, but you are quite different from the others. Anyway, my name's Gabumon and welcome to our village." said Gabumon smiling. "How about something to eat? I bet you're hungry." Gabumon opened a door toward the back of the room and left.  
I started to think about what type of food I would be eating when I felt a sharp pain in my head. The pain was incrucination. I fell off the bed onto me knees, holding my head in my hands. I then heard loud noises, loud crashing and banging. I saw people. People in uniforms. In some type of room. There was flashing and people screaming, running everywhere. Then suddenly,everything stopped. I looked up and around me and I was in the room again. I then realized it was sometime of memory, a flashback... I started to get up when the door opened and Gabumon walked in.  
He was carrying a tray of all sorts of weird looking foods. "Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded wearily and walked over to a small table where the tray was placed. It smelt delicious and could hardly wait to eat it. "You can have all you want. Try to eat everything, you need your strength." He was pouring a strange looking, glowy liquid in my cup. "I was thinking if after you ate you might want to come and see the village?" I drank some of the liquid, it was like drinking very sweet pickle juice. "uh.. Sure. I love to go! heh" I replied while gasping for breath. "Okay then. Eat up! You're going to love our village. It's so beautiful!" he ramble on and on about the beauty of "Gabumon Gables." I started to eat the food. Actully it was good. I never had anything like it and I ate rapidly. "You seem quite energetic now." laughed Gabumon.  
He walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. Light filled the whole room and I was blinded. Squinting I looked toward him. He was gazing out at the village. "So, are you ready yet?" he asked. Stilling trying to adjust to the brightness I said yes and rose from the table. "Good let's get started!" As he aproached he stopped. "Your eyes... they're...they're.." He stepped back and gazed at me. "Yes, I know... they're weird, aren't they?" I sighed, realizing I would proably scare everyone here too. "Well, they're the eyes of Akureimon! He is known by everyone here for the evil he has done." He froze as in deep thought. I was even scared now! How could this be? "Akureimon did many things, including.... well... he one time interfered with a human child,. I know now days in your world everything is ran by technology. The whole process of having children from the very start is somehow connected with computers. I know that when a child is born in your world it's instantly put in a monitoring machine which of course is ran by computers. They insert probes and tubes into the child's head, making sure the child is not retarded, it checks and monitors DNA, it also scans and xrays to make sure the child is perfect. Well somehow Akureimon got into one of these machines and reconstucted the DNA. This resulted in the child having digimon powers and digimon physical abilities and appearances. It mad ethe child half Human, half Digimon... One notable trait that was given was the eyes of Akureimon. There is no doubt that your are that child!" he seemed astonished. "I... I can't believe... It's just that.. well... uhhh." I was in shock. I knew it was all true. I thought I felt bad about myself back then, but now I was ready to kill myself. I would of been happy to be half of any other digimon, but no I got the most evil of them all. Gabumon came up to me and patted me on the back. "Now, now.. It's not that you are him. You'll be fine. No one will care." He hesitated. "Anyway how about we go and visit the village ?" I got up and walked with him as he lead us out of the room.  
He led me out of the room and down a small stairway. We were now in the living room. There were several small digimon running around. "Wow! Is that a human!?" cried a small digimon. Several of them ran (or more like hopped) over too us. They were all tsunomons. "Yes, yes. This is a human, his name is..." Gabumon paused. "It's uhh, ...Kouji." I said. All the tsunomon had their mouths wide open staring at me. "What's with your eyes, Mr.?" asked the biggest Tsunomon. "Tsunomon! You shouldn't ask questions like that to a stranger." shouted Gabumon. "Anyway we must be going. Don't get into any trouble while we're gone." "Heh... kids." Said Gabumon as we walked out the front door. Outside was very beautiful. Every type of thing imaginable was growing. The sky was bright blue and there were lots of other Gabumon walking around. In the middle of the village was a giant statue. "Oh, that's the first Gabumon who discovered this place. That was 50 years ago..." I gazed up at it, it must have been 20, 25 feet high! As we walked on the ground turned from grass to coble stone. "Now we are entering the market place." Gabumon pulled me anxiously along. Inside the market area everywhere around us were Gabumons! It was amazing. They were selling stuff, buying stuff, and alot were just goofing off.  
Suddenly a large croud noticed us! The all ran to greet us. "Wow! Is that another human?", "Where is he from?" "He's so cuuute!". They all kept chattering, when finally Gabumon spoke up. "This Kouji. I'm not sure exactly where he is from, but I know he's from the human world." All the Gabumon looked at me in awe. "What's with your eyes!" one shrilled. "Oh um.. well there.. uhh." I stuttered. I realized I really need some sort of a excuse for this. "Well anyway, we have to go!" said Gabumon, already dragging me from the scene. When we left they were alll talking about their suspicions. They knew why I was like that. And I guess I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe I should have gotten sunglasses or so... As we toured the market area, groups of Gabumon would come up and do the same thing. This happened all day and when we were finally ready to go home the rumor of "Akurei's child" had spread among the whole village. Everyone was talking about it and Gabumon started to get nervous about me staying with him. "This could become a problem." he started "You see they might think of you as a threat, and if I were to keep you... well... It would be just a huge mess." I could tell he was trying to get me to leave and I really had no problem in doing so, but where would I go? I realized that wherever I go the digimon will be scared of me. I sighed.. It seemed so hopeless doing anything. "I guess I could leave tonight. No one would see me and I could leave peacefully." I said this without thinking. "Well.. I mean.. You don't have to leave, we could somehow work this out." He was acting nervous. I knew he really wanted me to leave. "No I really think it would be best for me to leave. I like this village and all, but I don't want to stay here forever. I need to explore a bit and move on." I stared down at him. "Well if your mind is set I guess I can't change it." He seemed relieved. "You know toward the northeast of here there is town. They have this factory there and are always needing help. They will hire anyone and if you could just get a job then you would have it made." This seemed like a really good idea. "They also have other human workers there." That didn't excite me at all. It made me weary. I knew this was the best thing to do though, so I decided I would try it. "Okay then. I'll set off tonight."  
Gabumon went to the kitchen and brought something back. "Here, take this. And good luck on your journey." It was a pack of food. "Thank you." I replied. "You have been very helpful." I started toward the door. Gabumon looked sad, but was also relieved. All the Tsunomon were asleep at this hour and I knew I could escape without anyone noticing. Outside was pitch black and I managed to exit Gabumon Gables. As I left I turned around to look at the village. My very first day in the Digiworld. I found out so much. I also had the most fun I ever had in my whole life.  
It was a full moon tonight and I could see that ahead of me was a small clearing. I decided to go there and sleep for the night and start off tomorrow. I wondered what it would be like in this town. If I could get a job and how long I would stay there. I also wondered (I don't know why) about what was happening back at home. Soon after that I fell asleep. Who knew what awaited me after this day.  
  
END Next chapter: The Past is Revealed. 


End file.
